The BIG little promble
by my daydream world
Summary: Morgana truns Merlin and Arthur into children. It's up to the Kights, Gwen and Gaius to get them back to they right ages and minds before Morganna can move on to het next stage of her plan. Chapter 18 missing scene
1. the start

Hi all I had this idea for a while and keep playing around with it. Any way hop you like it. PLEASE REVIEW...oh yeh I do not own MERLIN

The BIG little Problem

1

TRAPPED 

Lancelot banged his head on the dungeon wall. He looked over at Merlin who was doing some deep thinking. 3 days ago they were caught by bandits and throw into the dungeons. Merlin try to use magic but it did not work in the dungeons. Lancelot knew that the other will be worried they was only meat to been gone a couple of hours at the most. He and Merlin had not spoken for a couple of hours there were waiting to find out who got them throw in there in the first place and why.

"Arthur will been worried you Known" said Lancelot snapping Merlin out of his thoughts.

"If you say so" said Merlin "Do you think they will be looking?"

"Yes I do" said Lancelot "But they don't known were we are, they must been a way out"

Magic looked thoughtful again "Not Magic in here but I could use it out of here, but they no way out" Lancelot thought again there way no way out unless you were on the other side of the locked door. There sat in quietly they could hear footsteps. Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other this was it they will find out why they were here. A figure appeared by the bar doors. It was no other than Morgana smiley sweetly but evilly.

"How are you two doing?" asked Morgana "Sorry about not getting here sooner to welcome you. But I have been busy"

"What do you want Morgana?" asked Merlin carefully

Morgana smiled "Your not as stupid as you look are you...Merlin" Merlin frowned "But you too are baited. My dear brother will come looking for you too"

"What are you planning?" asked Lancelot

"I glad you ask _sir _Lancelot" said Morgana "I plan to cause him. But I don't known if it will work or not" she smile and muted some words and Lancelot and Merlin find themselves notable to move. "Since you ask what I was planning Lancelot I think I will show you" again Morgana mumbled words that there could not hear and the spell hit Merlin.

"MERLIN" shouted Lancelot but were Merlin was there was a younger boy was wearing clothes that fitted more or less and had an mass of black hair. He looked up a Lancelot

"Were am I...Who are you?"

**What do you think. Update soon **


	2. the curse

**Hi all chapter 2 Hope you enjoy. I do not own MERLIN :D just watched the movie of Merlin on YouTube the made is the 90's I think anyway I enjoyed it but I like the bbc one better. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review at the end **

2

The Curse

Lancelot feel himself able to move again and went over to Merlin and keen down to his height

"Merlin is that you?" asked Lancelot Knowing what the answer was going to be

"H...how do you known why name?" asked Merlin. Lancelot looked around at Morgana who was watching them with a big grin.

"What have you done?" asked Lancelot looking back at Merlin who who looked lost and scared with Lancelot reminded himself THIS Merlin was just that lost and scared.

"This is was my Brother will face when he come to look for you" said Morgana "I will make sure of that" Morgana turn to walk away but looked back "Have fun babysitting Lancelot" and with that Morgana walked away. Lancelot watch her go and he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin how old are you?" Lancelot watch Merlin looking at him carefully

"Just turn 6" said Merlin "Who are you?"

"I'm Lancelot" said Lancelot. Lancelot did some quick thinking he tell Merlin what was going on and about the law against Magic before the other get there "Merlin you got to listen to me because this is imported Lancelot watch Merlin slowly nodding with big eyes "You were older but the lady you saw turn you into a child..."

"That can't happen" said Merlin at once "Are you dunk?"

"No" said Lancelot "I saw it with my own eyes" Lancelot thought for a second "I known you when you are older shall I prove it?" Merlin nodded at once "Your name is Merlin, you from a village called Ealdor your got a friend called Will and you when born with Magic"

The word magic made Merlin jump up in the air he shook his head fast so his hair keep going into his eyes "No I don't" said Merlin "I don't you lie...your lying" Lancelot place his faces either side of Merlin face

"Merlin" said Lancelot Merlin was still breathing fast "Merlin breath now I known you have magic but I am the only one no one else know. I want tell anyone"

"You cross your heart and hope the die?" asked Merlin drawing a cross with his finger over his own heart.

"Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye" said Lancelot drawing a cross with his finger over his heart. Merlin smiled. "Merlin Arthur?"

"Who's Arthur?" Asked Merlin

"He the prince of Camelot" said Lancelot

"Do I know him?" asked Merlin

"You are his servant" said Lancelot. He wanted to laugh at the look on Merlin face. Merlin open his mouth is shook.

"Are you making it up?" asked Merlin

"No" said Lancelot "Merlin I won't lie to O'k" Merlin nodded again "As I was saying Arthur will been come here with other knight to find us"

"Why us I an servant" said Merlin thinking for a bit "No one cares about servants"

Lancelot sighed this was going to be harder than the first thought "Arthur different O'k but he and the other knight do not known about your magic so you can't show them"

"Why not" asked Merlin

"Because..." began Lancelot "If you are caught using magic Arthur father the king will kill you" Lancelot knew this was no the right way to tell him but he had to known for his own safety. Merlin looked scarred and about to cry "Merlin... you will not tell anyone about your magic o'k"

"I won't" said Merlin wiping his eyes on the back of his hands "Lancelot?"

"Yes?" asked Lancelot

"Am I really a servant?"


	3. search

Chapter 3 hope you enjoy :D I do not own Merlin

3

Search 

Arthur and the other knight soon noticed that Lancelot and Merlin were missing when they missed training. At first Arthur was not too worried but as night fell he and the others began to worry.

"We go at first light" said Arthur "So been ready" the other nodded.

"Don't worry" said Gwaine "We find them" Arthur nodded and left the room follow by Gwen.

"What do you think happen to them?" asked Gwen worriedly

Arthur paused he knew was the worst that could happen but he did not want to say it out loud "With ant luck they got lost and are making there way back" said Arthur "But they could of been caught by bandits or trying to help someone I do not known but I find them don't worry" Arthur looked in Gwen eyes

"Just been safe won't you" said Gwen

"I can look after myself so can the other knight I trust them, I have to go to my father now"

"And tell him what?" asked Gwen "You can't tell him you looking for Lancelot and Merlin, he might let you look for Lancelot but he won't care what happens to Merlin...he might not care for Lancelot as he not of noble blood"

"I tell him I off hunting for a few days" said Arthur "He dose not need to been told the truth, he dose not see my point of view..." Arthur once again looked and Gwen "I love you Guinevere"

"I love you Arthur" said Gwen. Arthur gave Gwen a a quick kiss "I coming with you"

"No your not" said Arthur "Stay here please, look after my father"

Gwen nodded "I will"

At sun rise Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan sent off to search for Lancelot and Merlin. They started to go to the out line villages were Lancelot and Merlin were meant to been the day before. But they was no sigh of them anywhere.

"We should check out any old building as well" said Leon "If bandit did get them that were there are likely to been"

"There are quite a few just outside Camelot" said Leon "Not to far from here"

"What if they are hurt?" asked Elyan "They might be in a cave somewhere, face it they could been anywhere"

"Then we look in every cave and every building any were they might be" said Gwaine "But they can't be that far from here, what ever happen to them they not far away...unless they run off" everyone looked at Gwaine "What I just saying that they might been fed up with Camelot"

"I agree with the part that they are not far away" said Arthur "You known what Gwaine you come up with lots of rubbish just like Merlin"

"And Merlin right" said Gwaine "You are a prat"

"How long to you think it will taken?" asked Percival

"A couple of days" said Arthur. He try not to worry but he was Lancelot was a trained knight Merlin was not. He thought both of them as closed friends he trust both of them not that he would say it out loud but he will find them he will make sure of that.

**What to you think 3 chapters in 1 day :D please review I try to make the next chapter longer **


	4. rescue mission

**Hi all, chapter 4. I do not own Merlin **

4

Rescue Mission

3 days since Lancelot and Merlin went missing the others were no were closer to finding them.

"We should head back to Camelot soon" said Leon

"A couple more days" said Arthur "I known they around somewhere, I not giving up" Arthur thought for a bit "You can go back if you want to wish, I'll understand"

"Chill Princess" said Gwaine "We coming to, keep your wig on" They carry on looking until night fall.

Perivale looked around "We should rest for the night, we want find anything in the dark" The other agree and sent up camp. Elyan took the first watch.

Were Lancelot and little Merlin where, Merlin was asleep Lancelot watch him. This was going to be hard to explain to the others. He had to get out and tell Arthur of the Morgana plans of de-ageing him like Merlin. Merlin rolled over in his sleep. Lancelot spend a long time telling Merlin everything he did to known and trying to answer some question as well. Lancelot knew he had to get some sleep to, maybe this was a dream. But it did not feel like a dream it was real. Uneasy Lancelot also fell asleep.

Morning soon come Lancelot wake up to find little Merlin doing a hand stand ageist the wall. "What are you doing Merlin?" asked Lancelot sleepily.

"Am board" said Merlin grumpily "There nothing to do...and am hungry" Merlin fell to the floor, he sat up "How long have we been here?"

"This is day 4" said Lancelot "You remember I told you Arthur will come to get us" Merlin nodded

"How will he known were we are?" asked Merlin looking around

"I don't known" said Lancelot "But he find away"

Arthur and the other knight were getting ready.

"It be quicker if we slit up" said Elyan " we cove more ground that way"

Everyone agreed Arthur, Leon and Percival went to check out some caves and Gwaine and Elyan went to check out an abounded building near by.

Gwaine and Elyan made they there way to the abounded building "Arthur not going to give up is he?" asked Gwaine

"None of us are" said Elyan "Maybe they find they own way home" they walked in to the stone building not knowing Morgana was watching them near by.

"This place is creepy" said Gwaine he was some steps going down "We need to check down there, they are more likely to be lower down in some kind of dungeon"

"You know a lot about it" said Elyan

Gwaine laugh as he went down the steps "I got myself in a lot of trouble an lots of times"

"I can see why" said Elyan "Wonder how the others are doing?"

"They been find" said Gwaine, he knew it was true there were 3 of them but only 2 of them. Gwaine and Elyan began to walk around looking for sight of Lancelot or Merlin. "You known what I need? An couple big mugs of..."

"Gwaine is that you?" came a voice they had not heard for a couple of days. Gwaine and Elyan looked at each other and nodded and rust to were the voice was comeing from. They soon find Lancelot with Merlin.

"Hi Lancelot" said Elyan he looked at the kid who looked familiar "Who the kid?"

"It's Merlin, Morgana caused him" said Lancelot "She plan to do the same to Arthur"

Gwaine looked at Merlin "It can't been him, he can't been"

"You have to tell Arthur that he is in danger" said Lancelot "And what happen to Merlin"

"I go" said Elyan

"Tell him he can't remember none of Camelot or anything like that" said Lancelot "Tell him not to come"

"I tell him" said Elyan "But he won't listen" With that Elyan rust off as fast as he could to find the others.

"Are you really Merlin?" asked Gwaine to Merlin "Merlin nodded unsurely. "Wow you got yourself in a big mess this time haven't you"

"It's not my fault" said Merlin

"Gwaine can you get us out of here?" asked Lancelot. Gwaine smiled and took a hairpin out of his pocket "A hairpin?" asked Lancelot

"They can open locks" said Merlin smiling

"That right" said Gwaine "it tack some time" Gwaine began to try to open the door.

Elyan find the others quire quckly

"I got some goods news and some bad news" said Elyon "The good new we find Lancelot and Merlin. The bad news is that 

"What did you just say?" asked Arthur

"Morgana has turn Merlin in to a child, and plan to do the same to you" said Elyan more slowly

"Merlin a child" said Leon "Is Lancelot aright?"

"Lancelot is find" said Elyan "Gwaine with them now, Arthur you can't go. Morgana..."

"I don't care" said Arthur "I can't do nothing, I going and none of you can stop me"

As they made it to the entrance to the building Gwaine come out.

"Gwaine were are Lancelot and Merlin?" asked Arthur

"Lancelot and baby Merlin are tight behind me" said Gwaine smiling. And behind him come Lancelot follow by Merlin.

"Merlin is that you?" asked Leon

"Why dose everyone say that?" asked Merlin he face Gwaine "I not a baby, baby can't talk or walk to do that much"

"I was joking" said Gwaine lightly "Any way your nearly a baby"

"How can you been nearly a baby?" asked Merlin "Your stupid" The knight try to hid they laugher.

"You don't need to say that" said Arthur "Everyone already know it"

"Who are you?" asked Merlin

"I told you" said Lancelot "The blond one is Arthur"

"Oh" said Merlin "Am I really your servant?"

"Yes" said Arthur "Yes you are" Arthur thought it was best not to talk about it now "Listen we need to get going now, we go back to Camelot, go to Gaius..."

"Who Gaius?" asked Merlin

"I tell you later" said Arthur " And may be he known what to do"

"He will have no idea" said a voice behind them everyone turn back around to see Morgana "Hello brother how are you?"

**What going to happen? You have to wait and see please REVIEW **


	5. creater attack

**Watch Merlin last evening with my little brothers one of them was very happy with the ending he and me and him could not stop laughing at old Merlin and Arthur. Here chapter 5 hope you enjoy and please review.**

5

Creature Fight

Morgana smiled "Hello Brother" Lancelot grappled Merlin by the arm and pulled him behind him. All the knight try got ready who what every Morgana was planning.

"Your no sister of mine" said Arthur angry, he could hardly believe she turned out that way he knew her all of his life "Turn Merlin back"

"Why should I?" asked Morgana, Gwaine draw out his sword "Weapons are unless ageist me, I can just use magic, I can kill you all with my eyes closed" The knight knew Morgana was telling the truth, but they did not know what to do.

"What do you want?" asked Arthur

"My rightfully place as Queen" said Morgana "I will get there, I want fail"

Elyan took a step closer "You try to kill my sister"

"Yes" said Morgana "Yes I did, I so wished it worked, but at the moment I working on bigger plans" from behind Morgana creatures come heading toward them. They had big claws and big teeth. Arthur did so fast thinking

"Lancelot take Merlin and run" shouted Arthur he knew it was the right think to do Arthur could tell little Merlin fully trusted Lancelot with hurt Arthur a little but right now getting out of this alive was what Arthur was aiming for. Arthur watched as Lancelot took Merlin arm and lead Merlin away. The creatures began to attack the rest of the knight began to fight. Morgana smiled this was too easy soon the next steps of her plan will be carried out and then the fun will began. No one notice one of the creatures combing after Merlin and Lancelot

Lancelot carry Merlin under one arm and he ran behind a rock and out Merlin down. Lancelot wanted to fight but he sword got tacked from him when he and Merlin were first taken.

"What are those monsters thing?" asked Merlin "I never seen them before"

"I haven't either" said Lancelot "Stay here I going to check on the others"

Merlin shocked his head "No... what happen if the evil lady comes and try to eat me?" asked Merlin . A part of Lancelot wanted to Laugh.

"She won't eat you" said Lancelot he step from behind a rock to come face to face with of of the creatures. Lancelot grappled Merlin under one arm and started to run but he tripped and birth fell down. Lancelot saw the creature going toward Merlin. He saw his eye turn gold and a tree bruch fell from a tree and hit the creature on the head. This gave Lancelot time to tackle Merlin out of the way and roll in to a ditch.

"I'm sorry" said Merlin "I use magic I did not mean it" Lancelot place his hand over Merlin mouth

"Shhhhh" Lancelot wisped "It's O'k only I saw just ne careful O'k" Both of them sat listen to the creatures looking for them above them. Lancelot still had his hand over Merlin mouth. The creature gave a cry of pain. Lancelot slowly look over the top of the ditch Perivale had killed the creature Lancelot got out and helped Merlin out to.

"Thank you" said Lancelot. Merlin looked at the creature

"Is it dead?" asked Merlin

"Yes" said Lancelot

"It that a good or bad?" asked Merlin

"In this caused it's good" said Lancelot he turn to Perivale "Were are the others?"

Percival did not day anything for a few moments "There a problem, Morgana turn Arthur in to a child as well"

**What to you think? Please tell me if my writing is getting any better. **

**Any way not Arthur is a child as well. I been making up thing with could happen when they both young. This is fun. :P**

**Please review and I will be updating shortly **


	6. little fight

**So Sorry I meant to upload this last week but I been busy series 4 episode 6 looks good can't wait for it. And thanks to BBC IPLAYER I can watch this Saturday Merlin when I come back from a weekend away. Any way I do not own Merlin and I hope you enjoy and please review **

Percival lead Lancelot and Merlin to were the other was. Leon was explaining what happen to Arthur who like Merlin could not remember being grown up. Little Arthur was a couple of years older than little Merlin around 8 years old. He was wearing clothes that fitted well. And his blond hair was cut neatly.

"Arthur this is Percival, and Lancelot there are also knights" said Leon "And this is Merlin he was your sevents but he also got turn into a child." Arthur looked at each person

"I want to go to Camelot now" he demanded

"We have to" said Elyan "The kings has to known what has happen, maybe Gaius known how to turn them back"

Merlin looked up "Who Gaius?" He pointed to Arthur "The bigger him said he tell me later"

"You can't point at me" said Arthur looking at the younger boy with much dislike. Merlin was giving his the same look "You have to listen to me since you're my servant"

"No I don't" said Merlin folding his arm a crossed his chest "That when I bigger am your servant and am not bigger yet"

"You still have to listen to me" said Arthur crossly "I'm the prince of Camelot"

"No I don't" said Merlin at once "I'm not from Camelot, I from Cenred Kingdom at mean I have to do what Cenred says but I never seen him because he dose not care about the villages but if I did see him I have to do what he says because he's my king"

"In Camelot you have to listen to me" said Arthur "Sir Leon can tell you that" Arthur turn to Leon with a look at said 'tell him.'

"You have to follow the rules of Camelot In Camelot Merlin" said Leon carefully

Arthur smile at Merlin who had a big grin "He say I have to follow the rule not do what you say" Arthur turn to Leon pouting and turn back to Merlin.

"You HAVE to listen to me"

No I don't"

"YES YOU DO"

"NO I don't"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"

"YES YOU DO"

"NO I DON'T"

"Ye..."

"QUITE" yelled Leon the two boys turn to him in shook. Leon was fed up with the auguring "We are going back to Camelot and hopefully we can sort this out understand"

Arthur nodded Merlin look like he disagree

"Merlin do you understand?" asked Leon

"I hear in Camelot they cut you up and feed you body part to man eating ducks" said Merlin. Gwaine bit his lip so he did not laugh.

"They no man eating ducks Merlin" said Elyan "I promise you that...you like Camelot it been an adventure"

Merlin nodded "Will I still been cut up?" he asked before any of the knight could say anything Arthur said

"My father only cuts people head off..mmmmmmm" Percival put his hand over Arthur mouth

"He going to cut my head off?" asked Merlin looking at the knights with big eyes

"No" said Lancelot "He won't he only do that if you are very very very bad" he paused as Merlin took all this information in "Your going to Camelot like it or not"

**Next Chapter back to Camelot**

**Anyway please review :D **


	7. back to Camelot

**Hi all hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Merlin **

It was nightfall when the knights and Merlin and Arthur come back to Camelot. Lancelot rode on the horse that Arthur come on with Merlin and Leon rode with Arthur. Arthur was not happy about this like he told them all "I can ride horse all by myself I been learning to ride all my life" Merlin however was quite happy to go with someone else since he never rode a horse before. Once they got to Camelot both Arthur and Merlin were asleep. Percival went to inform the king, Elyan went to get Gwen who knew about more children than the rest of them did. And Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine went to take the sleeping boys to Gaius.

Of cause Gaius was worried about Merlin since he went missing. It was not the first time that it happen the other time Morgana and Morguais try to kill him after Morgana retrue after going missing for a year. He door burst open and Gwaine stood there

"Gaius we got a problem"

"What kind of problem?" asked Gaius?

"It's kind of a big little problem" said Gwaine

"What do you mean?" asked Gaius soon found out what Gwaine mead as Leon and Lancelot come in still carrying the sleeping boys.

"Morgana they turn them in to kids" said Lancelot "They don't remember anything about when they were older"

"Dose the king known?" asked Gaius

"Percival is informing him" said Leon. He and Lancelot lay Merlin and Arthur on a bed

"They don't remember anything?" asked Gaius

"I explain a lot to Merlin" said Lancelot looking at Gaius. Gaius nodded knowing Lancelot also meat Magic.

Percival come in "The king will see Arthur first thing in the morning, he had order Arthur to stay here"

The next morning Gwen woke the boys up. Lancelot was there too. He was worried how Merlin would handle city life. And the other knight could see that he trusted Lancelot. Arthur who had been to Gaius chamber a few dozen times already was only moody that he had a lumpy bed. Merlin however did not say a word since he woke up. Ins ted he chew on his slave looking around the room. Gwen made some breakfast and put it on the table for Merlin and Arthur.

"That look horrible" said Arthur

Lancelot watch Merlin still chewing his sleeve he reach for it and pulled it out of Merlin mouth. "You don't eat your sleeve Merlin, Gwen cooked some food for you" Merlin nodded and began to eat. Arthur watch Merlin carefully

"How can you eat that?" asked Arthur

"With my Mouth" said Merlin brightly Gaius and Gwen and Lancelot sign with relief at lest Merlin was now talking again.

"But it tasted bad" said Arthur to the younger boy

"But you have not eat any of your so you do not known how it taste like" said Merlin "It bad to levee your food"

"No it's not" said Arthur

"Yes it is" said Merlin "Because we need to eat food if you levee it then no one else can eat it and you need food to eat if not you can die" Merlin said die his eyes went wide

"Then you can buy some more food" said Arthur

"But what if you got no money" asked Merlin "You can't buy food, so your grow it then you eat it if don't eat it you get told off and shouted at. But we eat whatever we are given in the winter because they not a lot of food"

Gaius and Gwen looked at each other both Merlin and Arthur come from very different backgrounds. Arthur had money and food and grow up in a city where as Merlin had not got money to have food was hard work and he grown up in a faming village.

"How about you too just eat?" asked Lancelot "Arthur your father will want to see you soon, and Merlin you have not eaten for a couple of days so eat" The boys nodded Merlin carry on eating and Arthur began. Soon after Arthur was finish Leon come in.

"Arthur your father will see you now" Arthur nodded and follow Leon out of the room.

Gaius got a book down and try to find a way to get Arthur and Merlin back to normal.

"What are you reading?" asked Merlin

"I trying to find a way to get you and Arthur back to you right ages" said Gaius

"Oh" said Merlin he stared to chew his sleeve again looking around the room again. "You got lots of books"

"I guess have" said Gaius looking up at Merlin he looked at Lancelot and Gwen "Gwen why don't you show Merlin the city. You like that won't you?"

"Yes" said Merlin jumping up happily "I never been to a city before"

Gwen was unsure if she should. "I will if you problem me something" Merlin looked at her and frowned slightly "You won't go off on you own. You have to stay will me got it" Merlin nodded. Gwen turned to Lancelot and Gaius "I see you in a bit then" Gwen got hold of Merlin hand and lead him out. Gaius put down his book.

"What did you tell Merlin about Magic?" asked Gaius at once.

"I told him I knew and none did" said Lancelot "And that it was not allowed, do you think I should say anything about you knowing too"

"No" said Gaius "Merlin only little, even if he seem bright he trust you more than anyone else at the moment. But can you keep a eye on him. He might not have that much control over his magic yet."

It was just after mid-day when Merlin and Arthur come back both of them sulking. Merlin got told off for wading off when he promised he would not and Arthur because he was order to stay with Gaius in his chambers. All the knight were there and Gwen wanting to know if Gaius find anything about how to get Arthur and Merlin back to their real ages.

"It a ancient magic" said Gaius "Turning people in to children so they can be brought up a different way. This was used by both sides light people could become dark and the other way around."

"But is there is a way to turn them back?" asked Elyan

"There is, but the information is not in any of my books" said Gaius he looked a Arthur who was pacing a rounded the room and Merlin who was sitting on a stool tapping with his fingers. "Merlin, Arthur I got some questions"

Merlin looked up and Arthur stood still looking at Gaius

"How old are you both?" asked Gaius the knights already told him but he had to make sure

"8" said Arthur at once

"Just turn 6" said Merlin proudly

"What season do you come from?" asked Gaius

"Autumn" said Arthur at once

Merlin frowned "It was spring"

Gaius turn to the knights and Gwen "The age gap between Arthur and Merlin is bigger than before my guess is the spell on Merlin is stronger than the on Arthur"

Merlin who was listening closely to what was being said had a sudden thought "Why did the evil lady want us turn into the children? There must been a reason"

That thought scared the knight, Gwen and Gaius they knew what Morgana could do

"I don't know" lied Leon he knew turning Arthur to a child was a little detail in a bigger plan "But don't worry everything is going to O'k we stop her once. We can again"

Lancelot and Gaius looked at each other Merlin was the one to stop her. But Merlin could not do that as child. They had to find a way to get them back soon or they have to save the day with out magic on there side.

**What do you think? Please review **


	8. homesickness

**Hi all back again with the next chapter. So hope you enjoy it and happy reading **

**I do not own Merlin**

Home Sickness 

The next day Arthur eats his brestfast with out comment. Merlin however had his arm cross on the table and his head resting on them.

"Eat up Merlin" said Gaius. Merlin looks up at him but did not eat. Gaius sighed he look at Gwen who was helping him again.

"What wrong Merlin" asked Gwen sitting beside Merlin

"I want to go home" said Merlin. Gwen look at Gaius both of them at the same thought. They should of see this coming. Merlin was only 6 years old of course he was going to be a little homesick.

"You can't Merlin because every different" said Gwen feeling sorry for Merlin. Arthur who had finish frowned

"Where do you lived?" asked Arthur

"Ealdor" said Merlin glumly

"Merlin eat up" said Gaius "Your mother would want you to eat won't she" Merlin nodded "So eat" Merlin pick up his spoon and began to eat.

"What happening today?" asked Arthur

"Finding information to get you back" said Gaius

"How are you going to do that?" asked Arthur

"By looking for information" said Merlin "Somewhere it say how to get us back and if not we have to find someone who dose"

"You mean a scorer?" asked Arthur "You can't do that magic is evil"

Gaius thought it was best to say something to stop the two boys from auguring or stop Merlin saying anything that might suggest he has magic. "Merlin right if we can't find the information they might be a person who can help"

The door open and Leon walked in "I helping with them today" Leon said nodding toward Arthur and Merlin.

"I going to see Geoffrey" said Gaius "To see if he can help" Gaius left Gwen and Leon and the two boys. Leon look at Gwen and gave her _'What should I do'_ kind of look

"Do you want to play the game?" asked Gwen

"what kind of game?" asked Arthur

"I spy?" asked Leon Arthur and Merlin nodded.

Merlin went first "I spy with my little eye something begin with...W"

"Window" asked Arthur. Merlin shook his head

"Water?" asked Arthur Merlin shook his head again.

"Have you made up word?" asked Arthur "That cheating"

"I haven't made up a word" said Merlin "It's not my fault you can't see it"

Leon looked around the room but could not think what it could be "Are you sure it stars with a W Merlin?"

"Yes" said Merlin

"Are you 100% sure?" asked Gwen

"Yes" said Merlin who was getting insulted. "Do you lot give up"

"I never give up" said Arthur "If you give up that shows your a weak"

"No it dose not. Not all the time" agued back Merlin "It show you use you brain"

"That if you attack by bandits?" asked Arthur "If you runaway that coward but if you stay and fight you die a hero"

"But what if you got a family and if you die who look after them?" asked Merlin "That make you selfish"

"No people respect you for being brave" said Arthur "Nothing else matters"

"Yes it dose" said Merlin "you have to think for bad thing can happen because you did not think"

"This is not I spy" said Gwen "This is a pointless argument"

"No it's not" said ARTHUR AND Merlin at the same time. Gwen look at Leon.

"Merlin what world was you thinking of?" asked Leon

"Wpas" said Merlin pointing to a window still were a dead wap lay.

"I knew that" said Arthur

"No you did not"

"Yes I DID"

"No you did not"

"Yes I DID DID DID DID DID"

"No because you would of said it, but you did not so you lose" said Merlin smarly

Arthur tacked Merlin to the ground and soon for boys were fighting Leon jump up and pulled them apart but the back of there shirt. Arthur in his right hand and Merlin in his left.

"STOP it right Now" yelled Leon "Both of you behaviour, now say sorry to each other!"

"Sorry" mumble Merlin under his breath

"Sorry" Arthur said Arthur under his breath also Both boys glare at each other.

Merlin huffed "I want to go home, it's unfair"

Leon look at Gwen who mouthed "not now" Walked up to Merlin "I think you need some more sleep"

"No I don't I'm not a baby" said Merlin

"You to Arthur I think you both need a nice nap" said Leon

"I'm not sleepy" said Arthur breaking free from Leon and puffed his chest out and folded his arms "I'm too old for naps anyway"

"me too" said Merlin

Gwen smiled "Then stop acting like baby's then and behaviour"

Arthur gave Gwen an Evil look Merlin looked thoughtful

"But babies do behaviour because they can't do that much but sleep and eat" said Merlin. Leon had to silently agree with Merlin. But thought it was best not say it out loud. Or Gwen would tell him off.

"No need to be cheeky Merlin" said Gwen "You too want to be treated like grown up right?" both boys nodded "Then act like responsible grown ups than"

It was late at night

"Gaius still has not find away to get them back" said Gwen

"It look like we need to find someone who will" said Lancelot

"Your not suggesting Magic, Lancelot?" asked Elyan

"What other chosen have we got?" asked Lancelot "Morgana's planning something we need to get Arthur and Merlin back to they right ages"

"We given Gaius a couple more days" said Percival "How's Arthur and Merlin today?"

Gwen thought for a moment "Merlin is homesick Arthur is fed up"

"How about we take them out of the castle tomorrow?" said Leon "Both of them have been stuck in doors for days now, and both of them would normally sped most of the day outside"

"Sounds like a plan" said Lancelot

**What will happen? Nothing could possible go wrong could it? Well it is Merlin it be boring if nothing ever went wrong won't it. Can't bevilvie next week it's episode 10 S4 has gone so quickly **

**Any way hope you enjoyed and pleases review **


	9. a day out

**Sorry it took ages been a little busy lately. Finnish my Christmas shopping down and can't wait for Saturday the sword in the stone part 2 :D anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review at the end.**

The next day Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Gwen would take Arthur and Merlin into the woods. Lancelot and Gwaine would be in changed of Merlin while Leon and Gwen in change with Arthur. First thing in the morning both Arthur and Merlin were grumpy. Arthur mainly because he hate getting up in the morning and Merlin was grumpy mainly because he was home sick. Gaius was going to see if he could find a way to change the boys back to normal. But Gaius made himself a problem if he couldn't find a way to change them back he have to contract the druids. Gaius hope that it won't come to that.

In the woods Arthur wanted to go hunting but since Leon said no Arthur deside he could prested his creeping skills and wanted to teach Merlin. Not that Merlin wanted to lern.

"Why do I need to creep for?" asked Merlin

"When we are bigger your my servant so when we go hunting you need to known how to creep" said Arthur

"That when we are bigger" said Merlin "and older, and known what we are doing"

"I known what I'm doing" growled Arthur

"You do?" asked Merlin cheekily

Lancelot, Gwen, Gwaine and Leon try to hind they laugher. Arthur and Merlin had not change that much.

"You known it be hard to take Arthur or Merlin seriously after all this" Gwaine said "All I 'm going to think of is two kids fighting" Arthur and Merlin hear him

"I not a kid" said Merlin "A kid is an baby goat...do we look like goat?"

Gwen try not to laugh "What Gwaine is saying Merlin is that it been hard to forget what has happen"

"Will we forget? Me and Arthur when we become bigger?" asked Merlin

"Are we?" asked Arthur

The others looked at each other Lancelot was the first to speck "We don't known will happen, but if you do forget we will tell you O'k"

Both Arthur and Merlin did not look certain about it but nodded their heads anyway.

"I race you" said Arthur to Merlin

"All right" said Merlin

"One two three...GO" yelled Arthur running a head

"THAT UNFAIR" shouted Merlin running after Arthur "YOU STARED BEFORE ME"

"DON'T GO TO FAR" yelled Gwen

"They be fine" said Gwaine "I mean what could possible go wrong?"

"Don't say that" said Leon "something going to happen now"

"Your getting as bad as Merlin" said Gwen to Leon

"But at lest Merlin is normally right" said Lancelot more to himself than the others. "Not not anyone listens to him"

It was around mid day and they just finish their lunch. Arthur was sword fighting with a stick. Merlin was watching Arthur absent mildly chewing his sleeves. Leon and Gwaine were closely watching them while Lancelot and Gwen were further back out of eat shot.

"I still can't get my head around it" said Gwen

"Around what?" asked Lancelot carefully

"Arthur and Merlin do not act like any children I know" said Gwen she watched as Arthur and Merlin stared to have anther race "They had odd moments of child play and they borth try to fight they point of few"

Lancelot agree with Gwen "Arthur's a prince so he had to deal with a lot more than most people to become strong and a good leader so he would not be a disappointment. Merlin...well I gress he was just born different"

Gwen nodded "I don't think anyone will ever understand Merlin"

Arthur come running back "I WIN" he yelled and look behind him "where's Merlin he was behind me"

"I go and look" said Gwen "He can't have got far"

Gwen was right Merlin was staring at a bush

"Merlin what are you doing?" asked Gwen

"I thought I saw something move in the bushes" said Merlin simply

Gwen looked at the bush it was still "It likely to be an animal Merlin" said Gwen "Come on we need to get back to the others" Merlin stand were he was

"I don't think it was an animal" said Merlin quietly

Gwen took Merlin hand "Come on Merlin" Gwen had to drag Merlin away. Merlin had one last look at the bush and walked normally aside Gwen.

"You think I'm strange don't you" said Merlin in an matter of fact voice

"Well there no one quite like you" said Gwen "No one like you at all" Gwen looked down at Melrin who once again look thoughtful

"Everyone thinks I'm strange" said Merlin "But that not bad is it?" Merlin sound worried

"No it's not" said Gwen firmly. There made it back to were the other where "Merlin thought he saw something" said Gwen to the knights.

"I'm hungry" mooned Arthur.

"You hade lunch not at long ago" said Gwaine "But now you mention it I am an little hungry"

"I go back and gets some food" said Gwen she faced the two boys "You be good or no food" and Gwen returning to the castle.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry" said Arthur sitting down by the roots of a tree he glare at Merlin "Are you hungry?"

"Nope" said Merlin proudly "I can without food for ages"

"No you can't" said Arthur

"Yes I can" said Merlin

"You can't"

"I can"

"You can't"

"can can can can can can can mmmmmmmmm" Gwaine place his hand over Merlin mouth.

"Why don't you talk about something other than food?" said Gwaine

"Like what?" asked Arthur grumpily

"mmmmmmmmmmmm" said Merlin trying and failing to remove Gwaine's hand.

"Gwaine I don't think Merlin can breath "said Leon

"Oh right" said Gwaine releasing Merlin who gave Gwaine an evil look "Sorry Merlin"

"Next time kick him" said Leon laughing "right on the knee. Or stamp on his foot" Merlin nodded.

Suddenly some bandits jump out of nowhere the three knight pulled out their swords

"Arthur Merlin run" order Leon

"Look after Merlin Arthur" said Gwaine

"Be carefully" add Lancelot he saw Arthur who jump to his feet and Merlin was just standing there staring "GO RUN" yelled Lancelot.

Arthur was the first to act he gapped Merlin arm and pull his thought some trees. Letting go og Merlin arm both boys began to run. And Bandit jump out right a fort of them. Arthur and Merlin stop for a slit second before Arthur kick the bandit in the keen heard and dragged Merlin with him away they come hear the band behind them

"We had to slit up" said Arthur "Stay hided O'k"

Merlin nodded. Merlin went right while Arthur went Left. Merlin ran as fast as he could. The bandit chosen to follow him. Before he knew it the banded sword cut Merlin arm. Merlin run behind a tree. And glared up at a tree brunch causing it to fall on top of the bandit. Merlin looked at his arm. He place his hand over the cut and ran. He tripped over an rock and fell fallen in to some brambles knocking himself out on a rock.

**Thank for reading pleases review **

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **


	10. The plan overheard

**Hi all since I got good reviews for my last chapter I posted one more chapter before Christmas. Thank you for reviews you have no idea how happy it's make me. Almost dancing about in my room. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and just to say I do not own Merlin. If I did Lancelot would never of died, you see more of the dragons, and Arthur would known about Merlin's magic (but would Merlin known he known's...) We see more of the knights and lots of funny moments of Arthur and Merlin. But if I did own Merlin each episode would be over an hour long...so anyway on with the story...**

The plans over heard

Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon were able to fight off the bandits with ease. Next was the hard part finding were Arthur and Merlin gone. Gwen comes back just as they were going off deep in the woods.

"What happen?" asked Gwen "Were are Arthur and Merlin?"

The knights explain what had happen. Gwen went with Gwaine to try and find Arthur and Merlin while Lancelot and Leon went the other way agree to meet back in the clearing wee there were that day in an hour. With or without Arthur or Merlin.

It was almost time to head back Gwaine and Gwen keep yelling Arthurs and Merlin name over and over again.

"Maybe the other have find them" said Gwaine

"I hope your right" said Gwen

As there turn to head back to meet the others Arthur ran from some bushes

"I hear you I knew it was you" said Arthur

"Arthur" said Gwen "are you alright?"

"I fine" said Arthur "I strong I fine"

Gwen smile with relived but her face change to worry by Gwaine

"Where's Merlin?" asked Gwaine Arthur looked upset

"We were crashed we slit up I haven't seen him since" said Arthur "Do you think he's o'k" added Arthur worry.

"We see" said Gwaine shortly he turn to Gwen "We have to meet the others hopefully Merlin is with them"

Gwaine Gwen and Arthur walked back were Lancelot and Leon were waiting for them. And they explained that Merlin was still missing. Leon agree to take Arthur back to Camelot while the other looked before it gets too dark.

Once it was dark the knights have to leave. Elyan and Percival who come to help them look after Leon told them what had happen had to almost drag Lancelot back.

"We look first thing in the morning" said Percival "We won't be must help if we can't see anything ourselves are we? We might something important"

...

In the woods Merlin come to. He feel pain going thought his injured arm. He rubbed the bump on his head as well. Then Merlin notice it was night time. He never really spend a night outside before. Half a night once with Will when they got lost. But this time he was alone.

Merlin was about to get up when he hear foot steps keeping very still Merlin saw the foot steps belong to Morgana and Morgause

"So were is the army going to be ready?" asked Morgana

"But the end of the week sister" said Morgause

Morgana smiled. Merlin bit his lip he knew he had to be quite and not make a sound. "Soon Camelot will be mind once again, with Uther mad and Arthur an child no one will stop me when I kill them both that only levee one heir to the throne"

"Are emery's will bow down as we rule no one will stand up against us" said Morgause "We will get revenge that hundreds that die by the hands of Uther and Arthur"

Morgana and Morgause walk deeper in the wood. Merlin did not dare move. For a hour then he clawed out of the brambles and looking around ran in the opposite director in witch Morgana and Morgause were going.

At first light Percival and Lancelot went to the woods to try and find Merlin.

"MERLIN" yelled Lancelot "MERLIN"

There walked deeper in to the woods

"MERLIN" yelled Percival

"Were do you think he is?" asked Lancelot worry

"Merlin been fine" said Percival "He's makes it out of everything alive doesn't he"

"He must have some luck" said Lancelot knowing Merlin luck was more to-do with Magic.

They carry on walking were they stopped Merlin walking look-in half asleep holdingone of hiss arm closely to himself.

"Merlin" called Lancelot rush over. Merlin looked up so the knight saw a large bump on his head.

"I saw the evil lady" said Merlin at once "She was talking to a lady with blond hair and they going to attack Camelot with a army and going to the king and Arthur at the end of the week and army..." Merlin said all of this with out breathing. Lancelot looked at Percival and then look back that Merlin

"Were did you see this?" asked Lancelot

"Last night I was in some brambles and they walked past me talking about it. I did not make any noise they did not known I was there"

Percival notice Merlin sleeve was red under Merlin hand that was over his cut.

"Lancelot Merlin hurt" said Percival. Lancelot saw were Percival meat.

"Merlin let me look at your arm" said Lancelot. Merlin looked at Lancelot and nodded slowly. Lancelot took Merlin hand off his cut. Lancelot look at it it look infected "Merlin did the bandit do this to you" Merlin nodded "O'k it not the worst cut I seen but you have to let Gaius look at it for you"

"But the evil lady" began Merlin

"Don't worry about it now" said Percival "Yet get you back to Camelot"

Lancelot was carry Merlin to Camelot. Lancelot was worried "I think he sick" he said Percival

"Not surprising is it" said Percival "I mean he was out all night with an wound"

"am not sick" mumbled Merlin taking Lancelot and Percival by surprise because they thought he was sleeping.

...

Gwen was with Gaius and Arthur. No one was specking the door open and Lancelot come in.

"Gaius Merlin hurt his arm I think it infected" Lancelot put Merlin on the bed

"I not sick" said Merlin

Gaius dealt with troublesome children before. He took one of his bottles.

"Drink this Merlin, it's something to make you feel more awake" lied Gaius Merlin gave Gaius an disbelieving look

"Merlin drink it" order Lancelot Merlin nodded and drank it down and fall strained to sleep. Arthur who was watching jump up yelling

"YOU POISON HIM, YOU POISON HIM YOU POISON HIM"

"No Arthur it make him sleep some Gaius can make him better o'k?" said Gwen "Why don't we tell the knights we find Merlin"

"All right" said Arthur "But his not poison is he?"

"Do you really think I would poison him Arthur?" asked Gaius

"No...sorry" said Arthur

"Come on Arthur let tell the others" and Gwen and Arthur left the room.

"Lancelot take Merlin shirt off will you" asked Gaius Lancelot did and Gaius look at Merlin arm

"He's lucky he only a small infected and it only need a couple of stitches" said Gaius

"Gaius Merlin saw Morgana and Morgause talking about taking over Camelot" said Lancelot "I have to tell the other right a way we all need to been ready by the end of the week. Have you find a way to get them back?"

"You have to find some druids" said Gaius "It the only way, sorry I tried"

Once Lancelot was sure Merlin was going to be all right he went to see the other knight who were telling Arthur battle stories. Once quieting explaining to Gwen she took Arthur to see Merlin levee Lancelot to talk to the knights. Who already knew because Perivale told them.

"What do we do?" asked Gwaine

"We have to find some druids" said Lancelot "They known how to turn Merlin and Arthur back."

"We go tomorrow" said Elyan "Once Merlin is feeling better"

...

Merlin woke up to see Arthur watching him.

"Whatgoinon?" asked Merlin groggily

"Your awake" said Arthur "You been sleeping for ages"

"I have?" asked Merlin "My arm hurts" Merlin looked at his arm with had an bandage warp around it.

"Drink this it help with the pain" said Gaius passing Merlin anther potion Merlin looked at Gaius

"The last thing you gave me you said it make me more awake but it sent me to sleep." Said Merlin

"This one won't" said Arthur at once "I had that one lots of times like when I feel out of the tree and when I run into a wall. When I fell down the stairs. When a horse kicked me. When I fell off a horse. After I been training..."

Merlin dunk the pinot "YUK" said Merlin sticking his tought out "That the worst thing I ever tested"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "I just going to get some water you two stay here, Can I trust you two alone" broth Arthur and Merlin nodded and watch at Gaius gave them one last look before going out.

Arthur look at Merlin "I'm sorry you got hurt" he said in a small voice

"It's not your fault" said Merlin "It that ugly man fault, his face when you kick him" Merlin laughted Arthur smiled.

"I heard Lancelot telling the Knights that they need to see some druids to get us back to our real age" said Arthur "We going tomorrow"

Merlin looked up at Arthur "What are you thinking?"

"We should go yourself to prove we don't need baby sitting" said Arthur "we go tonight when Gaius is sleeping"

Merlin looked worried "I was out all last night, I don't think that I should go out tonight"

"Don't be a baby" said Arthur "I am going if or with out you"

Merlin glared at Arthur "I am coming too"

Arthur smiled "Great and not a word to the others they will stop us"

**Arthur and Merlin going off on they own what could go wrong? It not like they run into trouble every time they go off! ...Just every other time.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review **

**O'k I will update after Christmas maybe before the New years it depends on what is happening.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

**Have an peacefully day and**

**Have an HAPPY NEW YEAR **


	11. in to the woods

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I have a great Christmas even when my Brothers all said not so nice about me like fat and one of them said he hated me witch soon change to "Sit next to me I love you I didn't mean what I before" my family is a little mad. Anyway The Sword in the stone part 2 was so good but I wanted for Arthur to known about Merlin magic. But I hope he finds out in the began of series 5. Any way **

**I do not own Merlin and enjoy **

Arthur peeped around the door. Gaius was snoring. Arthur walked quietly and shooed Merlin awake. "Merlin" He hissed "Wake up"

"Do I have too" moaned Merlin rolling over but rolled back because of his injured arm.

"Yes" Hissed Arthur "Up you get we going to get back to our real ages"

Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes "Aright"

A couple of minters later Arthur and Merlin creped out of Gaius chambers. Merlin who had written a note left it on the table without Arthur knowing. They sneak to the courtyard outside. Merlin followed Arthur as they stayed in the shadows behind the empty stales to the main gate where two guard stood.

"We have to get pass them" wisped Arthur

"How?" asked Merlin

"I...I don't known" said Arthur. Merlin looked around and he notice some wooded boxes. He looked at Arthur who was watching the guards. Merlin forces at the boxes and knock them over using magic. This made the guard look up and we to see what was happening. Arthur took this change to get out he graped Merlin good arm both of them ran out of the gates and toward the wood.

"How are we going to find the druids?" asked Merlin

"We look" said Arthur.

"You don't known do you?" asked Merlin following Arthur.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" asked Arthur angry

"No" said Merlin quietly "But they want be near Camelot will there? Because they might get killed"

Arthur looked at Merlin "Magic is evil"

"But..." began Merlin "What if not all magic is evil. What if there good magic?"

"They no such thing as good magic" snapped Arthur

"How do you known?" asked Merlin "we need magic to grown up again will that been evil magic?"

Arthur frowned "Some magic might be alright" he said. "But most of it is evil"

Merlin disagreed with Arthur but knew he could not say a thing about it and guiltily followed Arthur in the hunt of the druids. It was still ark and Arthur and Merlin were near the heart of the wood. They had not anyone or anything. But they could hear foxes ad other night creators moving about. Merlin was sacred and chewed his sleeve and walked closer to Arthur. Arthur was also scared but try to pretended that he wasn't. He had to proved himself. He have to find the druids. Arthur did not want to admitted but he was glad Merlin was there. That meant he was not alone.

"Arthur I think we should get back" said Merlin

"No" said Arthur "We can do this"

"Maybe we need some help" said Merlin

"We're looking for help" said Arthur

They carry on walking until they got to some logs and sated down to rest there feet. All of a sudden Merlin heard a voice in his head "Walk to the lake" Merlin stood up fast making Arthur fall off the log in surprise

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Arthur angry Merlin did not say anything he just looked around. "Merlin what are you doing?" asked Arthur

"I thought I heard a voice" said Merlin "In my head, it told me to go towards the lake"

"A voice in you head" laugh Arthur "Your going mad your crazy"

Merlin turn his back on Arthur he was not crazy just different that was all. Merlin never like people laughing at him or thinking he was mad. Then he hear the voice again "Come follow the voice use your senses come" Merlin walked toward were he felt the magic was. Arthur followed Merlin

"I sorry I did not mean you were crazy" said Arthur "I just mean..." Arthur stop talking as he and Merlin stop walking on the edge of the lake was a druid.

"I told you so" said Merlin

"But ... how..." began Arthur but the druid spoke

"Listen children I known what you are wanting" said the druid "You want to returned to you right ages"

"Can you change us back?" asked Merlin who was feeling less scared than Arthur who was unsure of the druids

"I can change one of you back for a day" said the druids "To get back to your real ages you need to travel to the northern boarders to an small cave with it lies the ageing stone"

"The ageing stone" repeated Merlin "Will that change us back"

"Yes" said the druid "It will"

Merlin grinned at Arthur "That great isn't?"

"Yeh it is" said Arthur he turn to the druids "if you turn one one back to our real age will we remember being young again?"

"You will remember everything" said the druid "Which one of you is going to go back temporality being a adult?"

"I think it should be you Merlin" said Arthur

"No you sure" said Merlin "Your the prince people listen to you and the knights have too"

"But You been under the spell longer than me" said Arthur "And your clever"

"But I not good at fighting you are what if we on the way to the ageing stone and we are attack again you can fight them off" said Merlin

"O'k I go back to my real age" said Arthur

"The spell will last a day" said the druid "Maybe two if you are lucky" the druid place his hand on top of Arthur head and chant a spell. Merlin watch closely as Arthur grew until he look like the Arthur before he was de-aged

Arthur feel strange he remember everything now. He remember looking for Lancelot and Merlin. Little Merlin... Morgana. He remembered de ageing and fighting with Merlin. Living in Gaius chambers. He turn to Merlin who was watching him

"Your back" said Merlin "The bigger you"

"Yes I am" said Arthur he looked back on the druid but saw he was gone.

"What do we do now?" asked Merlin

"We go back to the castle" said Arthur "The knights will help us to get to the ageing stone" Arthur had an sudden thought that come to his mind. Merlin had hear the druids in his head.

"Merlin you said you gear the druids in your head" said Arthur

Merlin remembered what he was known did some fast thinking "I think I did. May be I didn't. Maybe I thought the voice was in my head"

"Right" said Arthur frowning to himself Arthur push the thought in his head and thought best not to think about hearing voices. they needed to get back to Camelot "Merlin I give you an piggy back back to the castle. It be faster"

Arthur walked back to Camelot. Merlin had fall asleep not that Arthur was surprise. But it gave Arthur some time to think. Morgana was planning something Arthur knew that but what he did not known. He knew the knights knew what was going on he have to ask them. Arthur thought about Merlin and they convection about Magic while looking for the druids but Arthur reminded himself Merlin had a friend who was an sorcerer so Merlin view about magic might differ to the peoples. But then Merlin did heard the voice in his head. They must me a reason for than maybe the druids did a spell on Merlin so he could hear them? Whatever the cause Arthur and the sleeping Merlin made they way back to Camelot as the sun began to raised.

...

Back in Camelot Gaius went to wake the boys to find them missing. Gwen comes in like she did normally in the morning

"Gwen have you seen Arthur or Merlin on your way up?" asked Gaius

"No why?" said Gwen

"I don't known" said Gaius then he notice the note Merlin have left he pick it up and open it

"Oh no" said Gaius and he handed the note to Gwen who read it (with some difficulty as six year old Merlin was still learning how to write)

Deer Guyus

Me aNd ArtHur goNe two fiNd the dRuidS

So we be our wrigHt ages sos we doN

Need looking after and we can HelP

ArtHer says tHey lived iN the woods

So we looking tHeRe.

MeRliN

"They gone looking for the druids?" asked Gwen "I tell the knights.

...

"Can I see the note?" asked Leon Gwen handed it over and Leon read it "Merlin is clever than we give him cited for" said Leon

"What do you mean?" asked Elyan Leon handed Elyan the note

"He can write better than noble s his age" said Leon "Or older he only six years old"

"That dose not matter we have to find him and Arthur they two boys who do nothing but ague all the time" said Percival

The knight level to look for them and only just arrived to the woods went Arthur come out with Merlin who was still asleep

"Arthur your the right age" said Lancelot "But Merlin..."

"We find a druid" said Arthur not going into detail how they find him as Arthur could not explain his self, "He could only turn one of us back. But the spell only last a day or two. We have to travel to the north boarder to find a cave with the ageing stone to get out this mess"

Lancelot TOOK Merlin off Arthur back. Merlin was waking up.

"Arthur Morgana planning to take over the castle with an army at the end of the week" said Leon

"That gives us 5 days" said Gwaine "It take an day and an half just to get to the northern borders"

"We go the the castle get supply and then we are going" said Arthur "We have to get back before Morgana comes"

**Thank you for reading Please review **


	12. off again

**Hi all. Just a note to say thank you for keep reading this story it means so much to me and your comments make me smile and almost dance around to room. I do not own Merlin and I hope you enjoy **

Arthur couldn't levee the castle as quick as he like to. He went to see his father while Gaius was making sure Merlin was alright. Gaius was nor happy that Merlin had spend two night outside in the woods. After Gaius forced Merlin to drink one of his potions Merlin went with Lancelot to pack some food.

"I think I might of done some stupid" said Merlin

"What. You didn't use magic did you?" asked Lancelot

"No but when me and little Arthur went to find the druids I heard them. I my head thats how we find them" said Merlin

Lancelot bit his lip "Did you tell Arthur you hear them in your head?"

"Yeh" said Merlin

"Did the older Arthur say anything to you?" asked Lancelot

"Yes he ask about the voice" said Merlin "I told him I didn't known"

Lancelot thought for a moment "Don't worry now. You have to be extra carful now, do you understand" Merlin nodded his head "Good" said Lancelot "Don't worry everything is going to get back to normal"

Arthur and Gwen were talking too. After sharing a hug and an kiss.

"I glad glad you back to normal" said Gwen

"Not for long" said Arthur "me and Merlin had to get to the ageing stone to get back to normal. Merlin still an kid"

Gwen smiled "You and Merlin agued like I don't known what all the time. I t was quite funny at times" Arthur rolled his eyes but did not say anything then Gwen asked "How did you find the druids?" Arthur did not say anything "Arthur?" asked Gwen

"I not sure" said Arthur slowly "Merlin said he head them in his head"

"In his head" repeated Gwen "How?"

"I don't known" said Arthur "I don't understand it at all"

Gwen remember what Merlin had said in the woods to her "When we had that day in the woods I went to look for Merlin..."

"On yeh when I race him..." said Arthur

"Yeh he said he was strange" said Gwen "He said everyone thinks his strange"

"In what way?" asked Arthur

"He didn't say" said Gwen "But he always been...different hasn't he"

"That one way of saying it" replayed Arthur Gwen hit Arthur on the arm.

"They must been a reason why he heard" said Gwen she thought for a bit "Maybe it because Merlin is more open minded than you...I mean as a child you were a little closed minded" she added after seeing the look on Arthur face.

"Maybe" said Arthur unsurely

"I wouldn't worry about it" said Gwen "Whatever the reason is Merlin is still Merlin"

But late morning Lancelot, Elyan and Gwen were all going with Arthur and Merlin to the ageing stone. The other knights were staying in Camelot ready to act if Morgana attacks early. At lest this time they knew that Morgana is going to attack.

After an long journey they stop when it stared to get dark. And they set up camp. Arthur was still a adult

"How long before your a child again?" asked Elyan

"Between one and two days" said Arthur "Si I greys I could go back anytime now"

Gwen was trying to Merlin to wrap up warmly. After promise Gaius who was worried about Melrin spending all night outside again.

"I'm not clod" said Merlin

"This is your third night out, Gaius said you need to stay warm" said Gwen

"But it's not clod" said Merlin "And I can look after myself!"

"Merlin do what your told" said Arthur knowing that was one thing Merlin never did. Merlin gave Arthur an dark look "Don't look at me like that, your going to get to your right age soon then you can look after yourself"

Merlin huffed and folded his arm around him self "Your still a prat"

Elyan and Lancelot went to get some fire wood so Merlin Arthur and Gwen were alone

"How did I become an servant?" asked Merlin

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other "You save my life" said Arthur truely "And my father gave you the job of being my manservant"

Merlin face was price less "I save you life, how?"

"You push me out of the way" said Arthur

Merlin looked thoughtful of a moment "That seem unfair I save you life and I have to be an servant...I bet I'm not good being an servent"

Arthur gave a half laugh "Well you different from the other anyway"

"How?" asked Merlin

"Lets just say your no bootlicker" said Arthur glad that Merlin wasn't or he would not still been working for him for long.

"Good" said Merlin sleepily

"I think you should get some sleep" said Gwen "We still a bit of a way before we reach the again stone"

"But I am not sleepily" lied Merlin "Not at all"

"O'k then" said Arthur "Me and Gwen are going to have a nice long talk about..."

"...keys..." Gwen said randomly

"Keys?" asked Merlin

"Yeh we going to replace the locks" Arthur quickly lied

"Why?" asked Merlin

"Just because" said Arthur "Now go to sleep"

"There nothing wrong with the lock or keys are their?" asked Merlin "You trying to make something sound boring so I get some sleep"

"How did you known that?" asked Arthur

"Because that what grownups do" said Merlin knowable

"I can tell" said Arthur "Well stay up as long as you like then"

"Arthur" hissed Gwen

"Really!" said Merlin happily "Great"

"But it is dark" said Arthur "So all we going to do is sit here"

"I don't care" said Merlin still grinning.

"Arthur!" wisped Gwen to Arthur "What are you doing?"

"Waite a see" said Arthur "It works...in normal cases"

Arthur plan did work. Merlin fell asleep within 10 minute's by that time Lancelot and Elyan were back. Lancelot, Elyan and Gwen all said that Arthur could not be on watch due to the fact he could deage any mintet. Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot all said Gwen could not be on watch either due to the fact she was a women however none of the told her that. they told her to keep a eye on Merlin. So Elyan and Lancelot took it in true being on watch thought out the night.

By the next morning Arthur had not degage and everyone was eating breakfast.

"How much longer?" asked Merlin

"Not to much hopefully we be back to normally by the end of the day" said Arthur

"Then I have to be a servant again won't I" said Merlin

"We will see" said Arthur. Just then Arthur once again de aged into a 8 year old and fell off the log he was sitting on.

"You little again!" said Merlin "Can you remember being an adult?"

"I remember everything" said Arthur "Unlike you"

"You only remember because the druid put a spell on you" said Merlin

"That nor the reason" said Arthur

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Oh brother" said Elyan "Here we go again"

"Is not"

"Is too I was there"

"You were seeing things"

"Your a prat"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"RIGHT" yelled Gwen "Stop fighting now. Arthur so got all your remembers so you should not be acting like this. And Merlin you should known how to behave. Now we got to get to the ageing stone with out any more fighting. Do do you understand?"

"Yes" said the two boys ay once

Elyan wisped to Lancelot "She scary sometimes, do you think they will ague again?"

"I am 100 percent certain" said Lancelot "I just hope that they can return to they rights ages before Morgana comes"

**Hope you enjoying this so far. Please review and I try to update soon **

**Happy weekend **


	13. riddles and the stone

**Thank you for the reviews. They made my day. I glad i finish this chapter I been having a kind of bad day. But I ore happier now :D I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin or the riddles in the story **

**And I hope you enjoy**

To everyone surprised Arthur and Merlin did not ague until they got to the northern borders and that was stop quickly by Lancelot. Elyan tied up the horse and all of them went to look for the cave with the ageing stone in it.

"There lots of caves were the stone might be" said Gwen

"May be we ask the druids" said Merlin brightly

"Only one problem there no Druids here" said Arthur trying to act older

"Yeh there is there" Merlin pointed behind the other. Behind them was the druid that Merlin and Arthur meet.

"Will you help us?" asked Elyan carful

"I will" said the druid "I only doing this so Albion will union and me and people like me will bw free"

Lancelot looked thoughtful. The older Merlin must know about this, he must had some connect with druids he be surprised if he never seen or talk to one before.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gwen

"It been told and written for years that it will happen now it is well on it's way of become reality" said the druid

"And what has this got to do with Arthur and Merlin?" asked Gwen

"That is for you to find out for yourself" said the druid

No one spoken until Lancelot said "were the stone?"

The druid smiles "It won't be that easy" said the druid "for your too little friends has to pass an test to prove themselves"

"Prove what?" asked Elyan

"Only time will tell" said the druid he spoken to Gwen, Lancelot and Elyan "You must not help Arthur or Merlin they must do this themselves. You do you help in anyway I will not help you reach the ageing stone, and with out my help your friends will not return to their real age " the turn his attention to the two boys "have you got any question"

Merlin spoken right away "Arthur got all his memories but I just got my child memories I won't be much help"

"Age is not everything" said the druid "It's just an number"

"What kind of test will we have to do?" asked Arthur

"A test which you will hate because you may not understand what it mean right away. But if your try hard you will understand the meaning" said the druid "What you have to do is to answer some riddles" there was an paused "You must answers all them correctly to move on to the next stage here the first one

What goes round and round the wood but never gone in the wood?"

"Is could be some kind of animal" said Arthur

"He said wood. Not wood" said Merlin "It's something that goosed round wood"

"Your not helping" snapped Arthur

"It's bark" said Merlin "Bark on the tree. Tree is wood. Bark goes around the tree but not inside it"

"Is that you finial answer?" asked the Druid smiled

Arthur few for a minutes "Yes" he said

"That is right" said the druid Arthur smiled as did Merlin. All Arthur, Elyan and Gwen did was wait to here the next riddle "Number 2 it been around for millions of years yet it only a month old"

Melvin look at Arthur who said "What are you looking at me for?"

"You known more than me you must known" said Merlin

"Well I don't" said Arthur

"May people only as it's a mouth old" said Merlin "What happen every mouth?"

"The new moon" said Arthur his head shot up "The moon. The answer the moon"

"That is correct" said the druid smiled again "This is the last riddle Number 3 There were 4 brothers in this world all born together. The first run but never wearies. The second eats but never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The four sings a song that never good"

There were silent no one knew the answer Merlin hit his head with his hand. Arthur was angry

"I thought you wanted to help? Your only given us stupid riddles why?" Arthur was half shouting

"Life is filled with riddles" said the druid "You have to answer this riddle before you can change back"

"But...it's dumb. It just random words" said Arthur

"It depend what way you look at it" said Merlin "I don't think they are people"

"Of cause not stupid" snapped Arthur "They not animals either. Let face it we never going to turn back and Morgana going to take over Camelot. Face it we have lose"

"But you have to try" said Merlin "If you never try you never known what you can do. That what I got told" Arthur frowned in his adult memoires he remember Merlin can give good advised. Merlin carried on talking. "I think I known what one of the brother is"

"What?" asked Arthur "What is it?"

"The last one sings a song that never good" said Melrin "In eldore when me and Will are playing something the winds seem like its talking, but wind can been bad to because once a strong wing knock down the chicken hut and all the chicken got lose and some of them got eatted by foxes"

"So your saying that that the fourth brother is...the wind?" asked Merlin

"I think so" said Merlin

"Then the other must be the other elements" said Arthur

"What are elemantie?" asked Merlin

"Elements" correct Arthur "There are four of them... four brother...but I can't remember them I only remember wind and fire"

"Fire" said Merlin "That must be the second brother"

"O'k two down" said Arthur "There must have something to do with the earth elements are it do with the earth"

"What about Earth earth" said Merlin "I mean ground Earth"

"The third brother" said Arthur "It need water to make plants grow"

"Water is the last one" said Merlin "With out water we all die"

Arthur faced the druid "The brothers are Water, Fire, Earth and Wind"

"That is correct" said Druid "You have show me that you two can work together to find the right answer. I will take you to the ageing stone. All of you follow me"

"I think we underestimate Merlin" said Elyan "He is quite clever"

"I'm just glad that's over" said Lancelot hoping now they can get Arthur and Merlin back to normal.

They followed the Druid to a near by cave. In the middle of the cave was a bright blue stone with had a yellowish glow to it. "Arthur, Merlin place your hands on to the stone" Merlin and Arthur did what they where told "Now close your eyes" Merlin closed his eyes right away. Arthur left them open a little longer but then closed them tight "Now open your minds" The druid began to chat and when he stop he spoke again "You will retune to your right ages in a few moments don't remove your hands don't forget what had happen and how you got back"

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur

"Magic" said Merlin at once "It turn us back to normal so you hate all magic now"

"I grass not" sad Arthur "WHAT" Arthurs and Merlin hand began to glow blue and the blue glow travel p their arms and carried on until they were completely blue for about three minute when the blue light died Arthur and Merlin were back.

**YEH Merlin and Arthur are back. All they have to do now is stop Morgana again. **

**Please review and tell me what you think? I don't known if Arthur should find out about Merlin magic or not? Tell me what you think and hopefully I can make up my mind.**

**Have great day/evening when were you are reading this**


	14. what happen nexts

**This chapter is hard to write. I been thinking and thinking about what going to happen and how so I hope everything is alright and I hope you enjoy. **

**As I said before I do not own Merlin **

Everyone stood still for a moment

"Wow" said Arthur "That was cooler than last time"

"Kids really do grow fast these day" said Merlin

Gwen laugh "You told Gwaine that kids are baby goats"

Merlin remembered "Oh yeah"

Arthur looked around to look for the druid "The druid he's gone!"

"He can't of" said Elyan "There only way out and I standing right next to it I would of seen"

"Who said he used that way" asked Lancelot "He must have other means of getting out."

"It doesn't matter now" said Arthur taking his leader mode "We have to get back to Camelot as soon as possible. Morgana coming in an couple of days we need to be ready"

They rode for the rest of the day until night fell were they set up camp.

"I go and water the horses" said Elyan

"I go a get more fire wood" said Merlin

"I go with Merlin" said Lancelot following Merlin. Gwen and Arthur fine themselves on there own.

"I think they levee us alone" said Gwen smiling

"You don't say" smile Arthur

Gwen bit her lip before saying "Are you going to ask Merlin again about heading the druid in his head?"

"No" said Arthur at once

Gwen looked at him "Don't you want to known?"

"Of cause I do" said Arthur "But if Merlin dose known he lie or he will completely change the subject. I not sure I even want to known coming to think about it."

"What do you mean Arthur?" asked Gwen

"What if" stared Arthur he thought for a moment "What if Merlin related to the druids"

"WHAT?" asked Gwen shaking her head "That silly, what made you think that?"

Arthur looked around to check the other were not coming back "I not saying it true but Merlin once told me he didn't known his father and his mother didn't talk about him. It's possible for Merlin father is an druid that how he hear they voice in his head and that what made him strange"

"I greys it's possible" said Gwen still unsure "Talk to Merlin about it"

"I can't" said Arthur "What if he is. If my father find out he will kill Merlin with out a blink of an eye. It's better not known for now."

"But I don't think it true" said Gwen "They could be hundreds of reasons why Merlin head the druids I don't think we should jump to the wrong conclusion."

"Not a word to Merlin" said Arthur "Whatever is going on with Merlin it's better not make any fuss about it."

Gwen smiled she knew Arthur didn't want anything to happen to Merlin. She just hope what ever the reason Merlin did hear the druids it was not going to get him in any trouble with anyone.

Merlin and Lancelot were also having a talk about the past days.

"You have to be careful Merlin Arthur on to you" said Lancelot

"I known" said Merlin "O know what your going to I head it all before. Anyway I always careful I have to be"

Lancelot wasn't going to let Merlin go off at easy "You told you head the druid in your head"

"I was six" said Merlin "It can't think Merlin heard a druid he got magic"

"You heard it in your head" said Lancelot "He's now your right because you knew where they were. And that how you find them. Arthur might question you again, then what are you going to say?"

"They could been many reason" said Merlin "I more worried about Morgana to tell you the true"

Lancelot frowned "You not worried about Arthur finding out?"

"Of course I am" said Merlin "It's scared me but maybe it supposed to go like this maybe it's destiny. I can't plan out how Arthur going to find out or how he going to take it. But I can't think about that Morgana going to attack Camelot knowing her with magic. I need to try to stop her...again"

"What if Morgana finds out about you?" asked Lancelot

"I don't know" said Merlin "I don't wanted to known. I face that problem if it come up."

Maybe little Merlin was easier than older Merlin. At lest little Merlin listen to you more and normally did what he saw told. Thought Lancelot. He watch Merlin rub his arm then he rember something.

"You hurt yourself when we had the day in the woods" said Lancelot "How is your arm?"

"Don't worry about it I only have to used an easy healing spell" said Merlin "I can't always do the more harder ones"

"That makes me feel an lot safer" said Lancelot to himself

After a quick night sleep everyone one was up again. Ready to make back to Camelot

"Hopefully we should be back by night time" said Arthur

"I wonder what welcome home party we will have" mutter Merlin but everyone head him.

...

Back in Camelot everything was quite. Gwaine walk up to Leon was looking out on top of an tower. "Do you think they O'k?" asked Gwaine

"They been back soon" said Leon "Is everything ready"

"Yes we go the citizens to safety and the guards and knights are on look out around the castle" said Gwaine how was unusually professional about it. "And the king is safe as well"

"Percival walk up to them "What about Morgana?" he ask "We can do nothing to her"

"Well we can try" said Gwaine

"We need a miracles" said Leon

"We did it once we can do it again" said Percival

"Like your thinking mate" said Gwaine smiling

...

Morgana smiled she had no idea about Merlin and Arthur had returned to their real ages.

"We going to plan sister" said Morgause "We attack at night fall. Are you with me?"

"All the way" said Morgana

...

The other stop for a quick break and somehow Arthur and Merlin were alone together. Arthur notice Merlin seem in deep thought and Arthur was in deep thought as well.

"You O'k?" asked Arthur "You been quite"

"Are you complaining?" Merlin half joke

Arthur don't ask the question What do you think Morgana going to do?"

"How am I meant to know?" asked Merlin

Arthur thought Merlin always knows but he couldn't tell Merlin that " You must had a idea. You have ideas about most things"

"What ever it is or what ever she planning she can be stop" said Merlin

"How do you known for sure?" asked Arthur

"Every has to stop right?" said Merlin walking off levee Arthur to think for a few seconds to think about that Merlin just said.

...As night fell Morgana and Morgause lead the army to Camelot they notice that the villages an long to way were empty.

"They knew we were coming" said Morgana "How?"

"That dose not matter" said Morgause "this make things more fun"

And with out much trouble they get pass the guards in fort of camlet and the warning bell sounded out thought the kingdom

...

Arthur stop "That Camelot bell we need to get there"

"Arthur you can't rust in there you need to plan" ague Elyan

"My father in there" said Arthur

"The other will look after him" said Merlin "But you can't go rsting in there that going to help anybody"

"Merlin right Arthur" said Gwen "There be waiting for you you need to think thought to have any change of getting in there"

"If any of you got any ideas I been happy to hear them" said Arthur he look at everyone and lasly at Merlin who was frowning as he thought

"I think I might have an idea" said Merlin

...

"So you plan is go for the main gates?" asked Arthur

"There won't be expecting that" explain Merlin "They know about us knowing there plans now so they think we go for an secret passage not the main gates"

"It's risky" said Elyan

"That why only you and Lancelot go first" said Merlin "When they busy with you Me, Arthur and Gwen can get in"

"Gwen not coming" said Elyan

"You try to stop me" said Gwen "I coming like it or not"

"Your too much like our mother for your own good" said Elyan

"I say lets go for it" said Lancelot "It's the only plan we got and it might just work" Lancelot smile and thought ' with a little magic it will work'

"Fine we keep watch of two hours at the main gates" said Arthur "We need to known if anyone walking around "Then after two hours...we going in"

**What do you think?**

**Please tell me I hope to do one or two more chapters next up the fight. Is they anything you want to see during the fight? **

**Please review it's makes my day reading them all. And an big thank you for all the people reading this. I will update as soon as possible**


	15. the fight

**This is either harder than last chapter to write! It's the FIGHT what will happen? You have to read to find out...**

**I do not own Merlin **

**And I hope you'll enjoy **

**PS Thanks for all the reviews it makes me grin like an idiot and makes me really happy. **

For the last two hours Arthur, Merlin, Elyan and Lancelot were all keeping watch around the castle. Every half an hour some ofMorgana's army would go rounded the outside of the castle. Merlin greys was right about most of the secret passaways were guarded. Arthur and Lancelot check them just in cased.

"Looks like we have to go with Merlin's plan" said Arthur he paused "I never thought I would have to say that! You must have grow an brain with the ageing stone, Merlin"

"And you go an sense of humour" said Merlin "No wait that was you prattish tone"

"When this is over I'm going to put in in the stocks" thatched Arthur

"You said that last time and never carried it out" Merlin grinned

"Thanks for reminding me" said Arthur "You can go in for twice as long now"

Merlin grinned "Sure. Whatever"

"You don't think I would carry it out" said Arthur

"Maybe"

"Maybe I show your wrong"

"But I'm normal right"

"That's not the point"

"So you're agreeing with me then?" asked Merlin "I'm normally right?"

"Shut up, Merlin"

Gwen rolled her eyes "I known it's great you both back to normal but can't you stop arguing and act your age?"

"She has an point" said Lancelot "So what the plan now?"

"We're going in" said Arthur

...

Inside Camelot hiding in the shadows were Leon, Gwaine and Percival.

"Arthur and the other should be back by now" said Leon worried

"Maybe they known Morgana here and making a plan" said Gwaine "I wouldn't put it past them would you?"

"No" said Percival "I hope your right we going to need all the help we can get"

"I still don't get why we're hiding like a bunch of girls. From Girls" said Gwaine

"Everyone should be safe" said Leon "All the people and the king we need to be ready for Arthur when he comes we no used dead or in the dungeons are we?"

Gwaine thought "I guess your right but I rather be doing something more useful I hate waiting"

...

Lancelot and Elyan were ready to make the first move.

"The guards on the fort gate look almost asleep" said Arthur doing his pre fight talk "So don't mess about. Nice and quick knock them out but be carefully they likely to be the army wondering about near by. Or Morgana so don't let you guard down and don't go off on your own. And that apply to you two too" Arthur looked over to Merlin and Gwen.

"Fine" said Merlin "As long as it applies two you as well"

Arthur didn't answer he more forces on what was to come. "And good luck" he said "To all of you we are going to need it"

"Don't worry" said Gwen "It not like the army is immortal is it. So they is light at the end of the tunnel"

"Only with the ending is not block up" said Arthur under his breath. Arthur decided to focus on the here and now. "Lancelot Elyan are you ready?"

"Of cause Sire" said Elyan

"I'm always ready" said Lancelot

"Go now" order Arthur. Lancelot and Elyan nodded and creep they way to the main gates. "Once they knock the guard out we go in" said Arthur "Morgana got no idea what coming for her"

"You seem confidence" said Merlin "That good"

"Thanks" said Arthur he was sacred really scared he had to stay strong for Camelot. They can't have an weak ruler.

...

Percival was keeping watch when he saw the guards get knock out and saw Lancelot and Elyan "Lancelot and Elyan are here" Percival told the others.

"What about the others?" asked Gwaine

"I can't see them" said Percival "hold on they coming now. Merlin and Arthur they normal again"

"Thank god" Leon knocking out stop some of Morgana army that were coming "They will be seen" He jump up and ran to were the other when and salient got them in to the darkness away from sights. They waited until they gone.

"Were the people? Were my father?" asked Arthur

"They safe" said Leon "We got them all out before they came." Gwaine and Percival ran over to were the others are.

"So what the plan?" asked Gwaine

"Well this is basically how far we got" said Arthur

"Were Morgana?" asked Gwen

"I think she trying on her new crown" said Leon "She say she queen again. But she won't get far with out the people of Camelot"

"Bet she happy about that" said Merlin

"Yes" said Gwaine gave Merlin an one arm hug "Sarcasm how I missed you"

Merlin got out of Gwaine hug "Thanks missed you too"

"Have you too finish?" asked Arthur "In case you too haven notice we in Camelot ruled by my evil half sister we can have nice chats up after right now we need to drive the army away and stop Morgana"

"I think you all forgetting something" said Merlin "Morgana is with Morgause also."

"But" said Arthur "If one goes the other will follow"

...

Arthur's plan was to stick together as most people were safe and if they meet any of the army they had a change of winning. Merlin and Gwen got their swords from the knock out guards and they all began to creep around.

"So what to we do if we meet Morgana or Morgause?" asked Elyan

"We have to injured one of them" said Arthur "Then like last time they might levee for a bit"

"That risky" said Lancelot "They have magic so we might not get near them" Lancelot looked over at Merlin who looked ready for anything that might happen. Merlin caught Lancelot eye and Merlin gave Lancelot a you-known-I'm-going-to-use-magic-and-you-can-not-stop-me look. Lancelot wished that they was anther way with all of them all together it was likely that someone would spot Merlin using magic. And Lancelot and Merlin didn't known how people would take it.

"It's the only way" said Arthur

"Maybe we should slit up" said Merlin "We get spotted easy in an small group"

"Maybe we should" said Leon "They don't known you are here yet or they would sound the warning bell by now. We need to keep that up as long as possible"

Arthur was not happy about it but he knew that it was for the best "O'k but no one must go off on their own"

Elyan went with Gwen so he could look after his little sister. Gwaine and Percival went together the unlikely pair was very good at nicking food from the kitchen (with same help from Merlin) Merlin and Lancelot went together. As Lancelot was the only one who knew about Merlin magic it made Merlin life a lot easy so he didn't need to hind it as much. Arthur and Leon went together they been fighting for years side by side. And they all went off hoping for the best.

...

"What are you planning Merlin?" asked Lancelot

"I not really plan" said Merlin "It more first thing that come to my mind at the time"

"You can't let anyone find out" said Lancelot "You need to be careful"

"So you keep telling me" said Merlin "But if magic is the only way. I going to use it if everyone see or not"

"I known" said Lancelot "That why I'm worried"

...

Percival and Gwaine were fighting part of the army they almost walked into. Of course they easy beat them. Then the warning bell sounded out.

"I got a feeling that things are going to get an lot more interesting" said Gwaine

...

Elyan and Gwen were also fighting some of the army. Then they come face to face with Morgana who was smiling

"you known it's rude not to say hello after all the effort you made to coming in. I must confess I never though you all be so stupid coming in the main gate. Then again all so so so stupid I should of seen the coming" Morgana smiled darkly at them "Well your coming with me, and you got no chose in the matter"

...

Leon and Arthur manage to get in the the the main hall. To see that Elyan. Gwen. Gwaine and Percival were all caught by Morgana and Morgause who were smiling widely as Arthur and Leon come in.

"Well well well brother" said Morgana "Haven't you grown father must be very happy"

"Let them go Morgana" said Arthur

"Why so you can try to beta us?" aside Morgause "We're not stupid and we only have to find your servant and the last knight. They manage to somehow escape us"

"Good" said Gwaine

"It won't been when we find them" said Morgana "You see your two little friends will the the first to die"

"NO" shouted Arthur "Kill me with me gone your next to the throne"

"Ahhhhhh" smiled Morgana "I don't see what you see in an non noble knight and an servant there life mean nothing one day you been king. A king like your father"

"When I'm king I'm going to the king I want to be. And built the kingdom I want to see. It may be different from the one my father want to see but I'm not him you known that"

"Do I?" asked Morgana

Just then the great hall door open and in come some of the army with Merlin and Lancelot. Arthur, Gwen and the other knight looked worried. Would Morgana kill them like she said she would.

"Lancelot, Merlin welcome" said Morgana "You should have come quietly the first time"

"Why would we do that?" asked Lancelot

"Come come" said Morgana "I was going to kill you but with a little re training I see you on my side."

"NO" said Merlin and Lancelot together

"I had an feeling you would taken it this way" said Morgana "Buy if out Arthur you would not have an leader. Then what would be the point of fighting?"

"To stop people like you" said Leon

Morgana rolled her eyes "I fed up with this chit chat guards" Guard come and gapped Arthur roughly "And get the prince girlfriend to it seem unfair to watch each other die" Another guard pulled Gwen on too her feet. ""This is good bye" said Morgana "I won't miss you"

Before Morgana could do anything. While everyone was watching Morgana, Morgause, Arthur and Gwen. Merlin acted. He saw the candle and without an word make the fire set an handing on fire.

"What...?" Morgana asked speckles

Merlin then made done the same to an few more candles, So Morgana and Morgause where trapped. Arthur and Gwen got free from the guard and The knights, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana ran near the door. But the door lock by it self.

"Not so fast" said Morgana "Who sated the fire?"

"Sister" said Morgause "We should levee they power magic working with in Camelot we should go"

"Who?" asked Morgana

"I have no idea" said Morgause "But we should work on a new plan"

Morgana looked angry "Fine" she turn the the others "This isn't the end" and with that Morgana and Morgause were gone.

Everyone stood there in shook. Arthur didn't say a word some one with magic was helping Camelot. He saw Merlin's eyes turn gold just before the fire stared. Could it be possible? Arthur try to push the thought to the back of him head. Right now they need to get Camelot back on it's feet. Then he'll decide what to do about Merlin after.

**Wow that was an challenge and an half. Hope you like it :D I'm planning one more chapter hopefully it won't take so long to write. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. talks and understanding

**Hi all thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed this some things were hard to write and I needed to rethink some things of it anyway I love the ending for a strange reason come to last minutes. Yeh for last minutes thoughts.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and pleases review at the end**

**I said this before and I say it again I do not own Merlin but come on bbc let Arthur find out about Merlin magic soon it's driving everyone loopy. **

It was a couple of days since Morgana and Morgause left. Camelot was getting back on its feet. Arthur was still unsure what to do about Merlin. He knew he had to talk to him it could not pretend it had not happen. He also knew he had to be careful he knew what the punishment for using magic is. But Arthur couldn't send Merlin on that rout especially since Merlin need save all their lives most likely on an number of occasion. Arthur was hurt that Merlin didn't trust him to tell him about the magic. But then again Arthur completing understood why. He had told Merlin before magic was evil. But then again the light in the cave when Merlin was poison. The light wasn't evil it help him.

Gwen come into Arthur chambers and stood beside Arthur and place her hand on Arthur arm. "Are you thinking about what Morgause said?" asked Gwen "About magic helping Camelot"

"Kind of" said Arthur he thought for a bit "I think I known who it is"

"Who?" asked Gwen "What are you going to do?"

"I don't known what I am going to do" said Arthur "But I think it's Merlin"

"Merlin?" said Gwen shook "First you think his father is a druid and now you're saying you think hes a scorers. Anyway what make you think that?"

Arthur looked right into Gwen eyes "Merlin eyes change colour just like anyone I seen use magic"

"Are you sure? Maybe it was just the fire" said Gwen "You were just seeing things"

"It happen before the fire" said Arthur "Merlin safe our life using magic. And think about it Merlin normally knows what was going on before we do. He somehow mangers to get out of thing alive. He's been using magic all the time and no one even notice"

"It was Merlin who heal my father" said Gwen "But what about in Ealdor Merlin friend Will?"

"I think he try to save Merlin" said Arthur "He was dying anyway"

Gwen thought about it and the more she thought the more she could see that Merlin and magic together seem more and more likely. "How long do you think he has been using magic?"

"I got no idea but I intend to find out" said Arthur

"You can't" said Gwen "This is different than the druid thing if Merlin dose have magic what are you going to do?"

"Well I need more information first" said Arthur "And if Merlin doesn't tell me I will find out my own way"

"How?" asked Gwen

"Someone else must known about Merlin magic" said Arthur "Gaius I'm certain of, but I think Lancelot might know but I'm not sure"

"Just be careful Arthur" said Gwen "This could get messy"

"Only if this gets out" Arthur replay "I'm planning to keep this quite and you must to"

"I will" said Gwen.

...

Arthur walk up to Gaius chamber to find Merlin still not knowing what to say. He could hear Merlin and Gaius taking and he knock on the door and walked in.

"Sire how I can help you?" asked Gaius

"I need to talk to Merlin" Arthur said Gaius and Merlin share an worried looks before Gaius got up

"I levee you alone" said Gaius left. Arthur sat down opposed Merlin.

"Is this about how I heard to druid?" asked Merlin

Arthur decides to go with Merlin for the moment until he thought about what to say. "How did you hear him? When I couldn't"

"No idea" said Merlin "Maybe my brain works differently from everyone else"

"That will explain a lot" said Arthur he gave an nervous laugh witch made Merlin look at him strangely so Arthur thought he get to the point, he could an deep breath. "Did you hear what Morgause said about magic being used in Camelot?"

Arthur watch Merlin carefully Merlin was nervous "Yeh yeh yeh."

Arthur looked at Merlin "Who do you think he is?"

Merlin was quite for an few moment "No idea"

"I think I might know" said Arthur

Merlin looked up "Who?"

Arthur knew this had to be it. It was time. "It's you I saw your eye change just before the fire. Don't lied to me Merlin you used magic didn't you?"

Merlin was looking at Arthur with wide eyes. Merlin nodded.

"How long?" asked Arthur he knew this might not be the best way to talk to Merlin about it but what else could he do?

"How long what?" asked Merlin even if they both known what Arthur meant

"How long have you been studying magic?" asked Arthur he wanted to known

Merlin looks down before looking Arthur in the eyes "Do you want to known how long I have been using magic or studying it?"

This took Arthur by surprised "There a different?"

"For me" said Merlin "I was born with magic I had to study it so I could control it always. That one of the reasons I was strange went I was little. I knew what could happen if anyone find out"

"Your were born with magic?" asked Arthur Merlin nodded "Is that how you hear the druid"

"Yeh" said Merlin "You're not mad at me?"

Arthur took an few moment before specking "I'm but I known you could say anything but I want to known everything"

"Are you sure?" asked Merlin "I made a few mistakes"

"Everyone made mistaken" said Arthur "But if you explain I might understand" Merlin nodded "And Merlin I promised I won't kill you or anything. I give you my word"

"Thanks" said Merlin "Are you ready?"

"More than I ever going to be" said Arthur.

Arthur listens to Merlin and almost everything fell into place. Merlin told him almost everything but not about Freya or Balinor or the fact he was a dagonlord. Arthur knew he was missing as few thing out but he was to busy listening to Merlin. Merlin told them about Cornelius sign the the promised he made the dragon.

"You released the dragon" exclaim Arthur

"I wasn't going to" said Merlin "Look let me explain" and Merlin did and Arthur couldn't stay mad that Merlin for releasing the dragon but he thought that Merlin missed out part of the story witch involved Balinor but Arthur didn't want to known for now. Merlin explained about Morgana and about her finding out about her magic and poisoned her to save Camelot.

"She must hate you now" said Arthur in shook that Merlin could do a thing like that but he could tell Merlin hated himself for it.

"Yeh" said Merlin "And when see finds out about me she will hate even more. I don't blame her I should have told her"

"No" said Arthur surprising himself an little "Morgana would of gone with Morgause anyway it's more due to the fact of my father attitude to magic. And if she already knew about you we all be in more trouble than we are in already"

There was an long paused "What are you going to do?" asked Merlin

Arthur wasn't sure Merlin was a lot brave than anyone could of guess and save Camelot more times than he had done. But Merlin also released the dragon and the goblin. Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't try to bring Camelot down even if Merlin wasn't loyal to Uther at lest Merlin was loyal to him. And meant a lot to Arthur. "You can stay" said Arthur "But you must keep you magic secret my fathers and most of the guards and knight wouldn't think twice about killing you"

"I can do that" said Merlin "I been doing that all my life"

Arthur innocent Merlin comment "I want you to tell me about anything magic thing, being, monster that comes or does anything that affect Camelot. I want the truth I think both of us are fed up will being lied to all the time." Merlin nodded "In return I promise I will not tell my father"

"Thank you" said Merlin

"Who else known about you?" asked Arthur "I mean some one must known

"My mother of cause, Gaius, Lancelot and Gili he used magic to you known" said Merlin "Plus the druids there always known who I am"

"Would they tell Morgana and Morgause?" asked Arthur

"Who known's" said Merlin "Some might depend on the druid"

Arthur wanted to question Merlin more about the druids but it was to much for both of them that day. But maybe next week Arthur would talk to Merlin about it.

Arthur knew how much trouble Morgana and Morgause would caused if there find out about Merlin "Lets not worry about that let" said Arthur "But you will tell me the whole truth from now on. No matter how hard or difficult it is?"

"I promise" said Merlin he paused "Why are you letting me off?"

This quest on shook Arthur an bit "Your not evil Merlin" said Arthur "Magic or not you did your best for Camelot If I had magic I would do the same as you"

The two friends nodded at each other not sure what to say but both glad that the truth was at long last out. They sat in each other company not saying an word. But that didn't matter there was no need to lie anymore.

...

"It can't be" exclaim Morgana "There no way"

"But it make sense sister" said Morgause "All this time right under everyone nosed hiding in sight"

The two sister were talking in an cave it was dark outside and an fire rumble in fort of them

"But he's to much of an fool" said Morgana "They no way he can be power"

"A good cover" said Morgause "Merlin must pay he has turn his back on were he rightly belong and joined with the emery. That only will bring us more lost. Emrys is said to be the most power oarlock ever lived. We must stop Merlin before he become more dangers to us "

Morgana turn the dark corner of the cave "Thank you for the information Mordred"

Mordred walked out of the darkness with an with an serous look on his face and without saying an word he walk out of the cave and his cloak blew behind him

**...The end...**

**For now**

**I feel so evil finishing the story like that. Do you like the ending? What do you think will happen next? Would you like to read more?**

**I just letting you known I will correct some of my chapter some time soon But I'm glad this story is Finnish. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love reading reviews you can skip this bit of you want and get to the reviews part**

**And I like to thank the following people for reviews my story**

**Cooper101**

**Galaya**

**Hillevi**

**BabyGlover **

**Knighted-Geek**

**Dirl15**

**Vicki219**

**Saroura92**

**Fantasybean**

**TheRedSkittle **

**FireChildSltherin5**

**Ebonypol**

**Merlinfan1996**

**Chocolatecake1**

**I'm busy saving the world**

**Miskris95**

**Thank you all for your comments and support without it I would have gave up on this story. So an BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG thank you all of you to read your comments makes me want to write more and more and because for you guys this story has the most comments to date. So once about and HUGE thank you you got nk idea how much the comments mean to me. So once again THANK YOU**

**Also I like to thank all the lovely people who have add this story to favourites and to have read it all the way thought and to all of you THANK YOU. **

**Wow well I hope if you are still reading this which I hope you are since tha n I been talking to myself (which I do anyway ) this is the end and hopefully I can think up an plot for an squeal if you want I was thinking alone the lines of time travel or evil Merlin. Let me known. Anyway I brought a new book "the women in black" by Susan Hill. I'm to much of an chicken to watch the film. But It look so intesting but I get freck out watching thing like that but love it all the same. If than normal which it proble not. Anyway I'm sure I'm now just talking to myself and if not sorry but I just feel like witeing a lot of ramdon thing.**

**Anyone once again thank you **

**And pleases review :D :P :D :P **


	17. squeal

**Squeal now up "The Problem with darkness" **


	18. infinity and zillion

Missing scene that I found in a Radom notebook. This is based on the big little problem before the chapter the day out. Hope you enjoy the main chapter here are Merlin and Leon

Infinity and Zillion

Leon was looking after Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was by the window watching the knight's train. Merlin was flicking though one of Gaius's book. Leon wasn't sure if Merlin could read yet but at lest Merlin and Arthur were not arguing.

"Can I ask you something?" Merlin asked. He had move next to Leon.

"Sure. Go head" said Leon

"What's bigger Infinity or an zillion?"

"I'm not sure" said Leon "But I think infinity is the biggest number you can get"

Merlin disagreed "But you can get infinity and one, infinity and two, infinity and three, infinity and four, infinity and five..."

"...Okay okay I get the idea" said Leon ""Why do you want to know?"

"Just wonder" said Merlin "So infinity is bigger than an zillion?"

"I think so" said Leon

"How many numbers in infinity?" asked Merlin

"I got no idea" said Leon

"What about Zillion?" asked Merlin "Do you know how to write it if numbers?"

"I don't know" said Leon wishing Merlin never ask him about the numbers.

"But what if..." began Merlin

"I think you're making poor Leon think too hard" said Gwaine who just walk into the room "Why don't you ask me?"

"No it's okay" said Merlin "I didn't really want to know. And if I did I would ask someone with a brain"

Leon was please that Merlin though he had a brain but he let Gwaine tickle Merlin all the same.

...

What do you think? Hope you enjoyed the little clip that didn't quite make it (because I lost my notepad and forgotten about it) but if you like please review


End file.
